619: Splodyhead
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause massive chaos and damage with his fiery plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He is activated when a bird kicks the pod out of its nest and it lands in the ocean. He is shown to not like being in the water. He apparently comes over to Lilo's house, as shown in "Slushy". He helped to fight Slushy (523) with fire against ice. He was also one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". Personality Splodyhead is single-minded. He greatly dislikes the water, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is known to be hostile, and he shares a grudge with Slushy. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He can't talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He knows when he is outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian doglike experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a turquoise tongue and a short red tail Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nuclear reactor inside his body. He has shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed to manipulate these flames into types of shields – one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames – and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if placed or thrown into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. He is great for grilling hot dogs, hamburgers and other meat. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, a targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. Splodyhead's feet and hands create a sticky substance which lets him scale walls and ceilings, similar to Stitch. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. Also, he can't swim and cannot use his cannon when hurt badly. Stitch! Splodyhead has appeared three times in the Stitch! anime, twice with Plasmoid (617) . In the first appearance, he fought with Plasmoid against Stitch, who was hypnotized by Swirly (383) to fight for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects of Hämsterviel were reversed, Splodyhead was able to expel a pleasant aroma, the opposite of his modified ability. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Gallery 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png|Doesn't like being in the water Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m48s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h02m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m37s12.png 9459699694.png 43234.jpg 778695959494.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m23s180.png 7454545.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m03s238.png 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 111109944422.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m34s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m45s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h05m08s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m36s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m43s190.png 6425223.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 949343223.png|Trespassers?! 93493121212.png 534642.jpg 57574484838.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m22s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m08s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m39s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m17s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h02m50s157.png 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma 685499333.jpg 4523423.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m48s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png|FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 493493993.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m11s108.png 936346.jpg 887979009898.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h53m39s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m06s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m13s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m38s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h18m15s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m40s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m44s124.png 3532532.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m16s215.png 3553553.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m35s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m40s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m44s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h21m16s61.png 202939488.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m52s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m58s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h11m27s179.png 39239292.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h56m26s141.png 3123123.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h23m41s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h25m42s19.png 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 5695949449.png 854949493.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m49s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m55s34.png 4838393939.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m06s247.png 436436.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m31s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m55s224.png 1011029348.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h57m26s236.png 202999488.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m19s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m37s143.png 394985585.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m12s192.png 434634643.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m00s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h59m49s81.png 76060605777.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h12m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m19s209.png 3030303022291.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png|Splodyhead scorching cake Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m39s153.png 75342345.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h00m54s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h09m18s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m07s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h01m43s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m30s233.png ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h43m51s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m25s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m49s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m04s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m10s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m44s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m07s161.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m26s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m00s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m32s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m50s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h41m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m16s89.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m52s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m05s185.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m16s83.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m36s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h04m34s196.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h48m50s39.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m14s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h49m33s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m40s213.png vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h31m37s12.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h51m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m58s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m09s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h48m28s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m29s46.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h29m23s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h30m25s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h51m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m45s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h02m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire monster Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m42s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m48s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m24s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m57s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-23h17m09s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m44s90.png|Frozen in ice vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m49s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m55s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m10s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m24s35.png|Freed by Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m41s183.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-27-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m54s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h55m15s17.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m47s115.png Splodyhead_.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m04s241.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-03.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-58.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 8-03-33.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-59-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-12.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-29.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-07-47.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-01-09.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-02-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h00m22s123.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m34s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg 619anime.png|Splodyhead using his modified ability ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-07-43.jpg panes93.jpg Splodyheadscreen.jpg Trivia *Splodyhead's pod color is blue. *Splodyhead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 619 Primary function: Plasma fire shooter". *In the "Slushy" episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him as 515. *Splodyhead's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males